guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaze of Contempt
According to CGW, the spell/skill does not say anything about removing hexes as well. --Gares Redstorm 12:42, 7 March 2006 (CST) Changed description in accordance with Clamatius' Blog. --roofle 05:58, 14 March 2006 (CST) This also rocks against: Dual attunement elementalists, IW mesmers, and to a lesser extent boon prots (just cast it immediately to waste MOR, remove boon and any pre-veiling). All of which are more common in RA than InvinciMonks Echokin 23:26, 3 October 2006 (CDT) what about those bonders who hide behind FA gates with this whatever npc thier bonding is in trouble Dstroyer 666 17:47, 14 February 2007 (CST) : Much more fun versus those annoying Terra-MysticRegen-tank Eles. Luigi 16:21, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Imagine what this could do to most dervishes... *eyes all dervishes*-Valdrone75.85.212.184 :Hehe, consider the 55 monk. UBER L337NEZZ PWNZORZ FTW ZOMGWTFBBQ LAWLZOMG! --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 07:44, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::If you find a 55 in TA or AB, you MUST do /dance over their corpse. - Ayumbhara 02:37, 23 June 2007 (CDT) The Undertaker! I think the the person in this skill icon looks well like WWE superstar The Undertaker! And he's doin that thing where he rolls his eyes back into his head so u can just see the white part. Now that's a gaze of contempt if ever I did see one. Possible reference to him? Who else thinks so? -- Hyperion` 12:41, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I think you're absolutely right, when I first saw this skill my first thought was "WTF, The Undertaker in in Guild Wars?", and even made a joke about it on my user page tonight before I saw your comment. If it's NOT a deliberate reference it's a HUGE coincedence DKS01 05:56, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Look's more like my 7th grade science teacher.... Chief Savage Man 13:57, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Lol Randomtime | Talk 14:00, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::I was just coming onto the discussion page to comment on that when i saw this little conversation lol. i totally agree on that point. and i must also add (even tho i don't watch WWE anymore) undertaker FTW!!!Curlytop2112 13:08, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It seriously doesn't look like the undertaker to me-- (Talk) ( ) 22:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::the skill icon seems to probably just be showing a "generic angry guy with a beard" Omnipresentgnome 05:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::it was posted on a couple of guildwars sites that this is infact the WWE Superstar "The Undertaker", and that his son/nephew/grandson (forget) plays GW and this was his tribute to that :::::::Looks more like a developer to me. If it's the WWE Undertaker, he doesn't look too menacing, but then again, the Undertaker always looks more menacing in my memory than he ever actually does in his stories. --Mooseyfate 03:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not Undertaker in his undead gimmick. It looks ALOT like him in his Biker days. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.176.85.30 ( ) }. (Reset indent) Ths trivia has been added and removed too many times. Someone needs to get Emily Diehl to confirm or deny it once and for all. Who's willing to brave the officiwiki to ask her? 09:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I've asked. Lookies. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Look again for denial of trivia. It's a Frustration redux, with Brant rather than Izzy starring in the image. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Resembles Strip Enchantment Notice, they both have beards, have a glowy beam coming out of their eye (yes, different eyes, but still). Primary difference is one is wearing a hood; the other isn't. And the guy on Strip Enchantment looks like the first time you see Aragorn in the LOTR movies, when his face lights up when he takes a puff of his cigar. Anyways... --Mafaraxas 15:56, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :I can't make out a beard on Strip Enchantment and it looks a bit old to be Aragorn, lol. — Hyperion` // talk 21:33, 23 July 2007 (CDT) note I fail to see the usefulness of that note. I understand what it means, but what's the point? Why would you need to remove enchantments when they're above 50%, spend 5 seconds dealing damage, and remove them again? They don't "synergize" at all. If you're that desperate to remove enchantments use Rend tbh... --Shadowcrest 20:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. You use this before a spike and you use Test of Faith to finish someone off. Silver Sunlight 20:31, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::That's the reason I originally removed the note. I don't see the synergy either. It could be a related skill, tho, since it also removes all enches. The difference being Test of Faith is AoE and <50% rather than >50% --- -- (s)talkpage 20:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::You might want both on your skill bar if you wanted to be able to remove all enchantments in both situations (which would be overkill imo), but Test of Faith is a touch skil, so casters won't use it and this is a normal spell that most weapon users wont use either. Silver Sunlight 20:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::If only melee use one and only ranged use the other they don't synergize, am I right? If someone wanted to remove all enchantments no matter what they'd bring rend. --Shadowcrest 20:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Rend also seems like a much better option to me, doesn't use 2 skill slots from 2 different professions for starters. While there might be the option of being able to remove enchants in all situations by having Gaze en Test of Faith, it just seems very impractical. Silver Sunlight 20:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So does anyone object if I remove the note? --Shadowcrest 21:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Go ahead, no one seems to think that it's worth staying. Silver Sunlight 09:43, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Not that note again... If you want to add that note to the article, discuss it here first. Silver Sunlight 21:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) 50%? I just hit a foe who definitely had less than 50% health, and they lost enchantments. Then again, it was in The Norn Fighting Tournament where health is calculated differently, so I dunno. (T/ ) 00:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC)